


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by akeijis



Series: Things you said... [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Confessions, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: Drunk Confession, KuroDai Drabble





	

Honestly, parties like this were not really Daichi’s thing.  He preferred hanging out with a few close friends rather than being stuck in a house full of drunken strangers.  But Suga had insisted they go. He was scoping out some cute girl who he was sure would be there and had abandoned Daichi as soon as they arrived.  Just wonderful.

Granted they weren’t all strangers.  He knew probably a handful of these people.  Not enough to make this party remotely fun, but it was comforting to see a few familiar faces. 

It was less comforting when a certain messy-haired idiot practically fell into his lap on the couch.  

“Kuroo!” Daichi said in surprise, lifting the cup his was holding to avoid Kuroo accidentally spilling it everywhere.  “Are you okay?”

“Sa~wa~mu~ra,” Kuroo sang, his cheeks flushed and a lopsided smile on his face.  “Why’re you all by yourself?”

Kuroo was clearly drunk. A lot drunker than Daichi had ever seen him before.  He was clutching an empty cup so tightly that it had bent in and his hair was pushed back off his face.  Daichi sighed, resigning himself to dealing with this drunken mess for a little bit.

“Suga ditched me,” he said simply, putting his cup down on the table and trying to pull Kuroo up into a sitting position.  “Where’s your better half?” he asked, referring to Bokuto.

“Hey!” Kuroo yelled, glaring at him as best he could. “I’m the better half of the two of us.”

“Okay, okay,” Daichi laughed a little.  As much as he hated drunk people, Kuroo was at least a little entertaining.  Kuroo watched as Daichi laughed and his smile widened.  “Where is Bokuto?” Daichi rephrased the question.

“Banging Akaashi, probably,” Kuroo slurred. “I lost ‘em about an hour ago.”

Daichi ignored that bit of information in favor of taking the cup out of Kuroo’s hand and setting it down.  “Just how much have you had to drink?”

“Not too much,” Kuroo said quickly. “Just like four or... maybe like seven…”

He was struggling, trying to count on his fingers and staring intently at them.  Daichi watched for a moment before laughing again.  Kuroo looked up at him as soon as he laughed. 

“Sawamura,” he said quietly, slightly slurred.

“What?”

“You’re really handsome when you laugh like that.”

Daichi’s face flushed and he stopped laughing immediately.  “You’re really drunk right now, aren’t you?”

“Drunk or not drunk, you’ve got the most handsome laugh.”  Kuroo nodded as though he was strongly agreeing with himself.  “And it’s not cause I’m drunk.”

Daichi couldn’t look at him.  He knew it was just because Kuroo was drunk that he was saying that, but it still embarrassed the hell out of him.  His only consolation was that Kuroo probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. 

“I like you a lot Sawamura.”

Daichi couldn’t help but look at him.  Kuroo was staring, his face serious, or as serious as he could make it.  Daichi’s flush darkened and he couldn’t seem to find words to respond to him.  

It didn’t seem to phase Kuroo, who simply leaned in and captured Daichi’s lips with his own.  Daichi was too stunned to move, allowing Kuroo to kiss him without pulling away. 

“I like you Sawamura,” Kuroo repeated against his lips.  “So much.”

Daichi closed his eyes and very slowly kissed Kuroo back before pulling himself away.

“You’re an idiot, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://akeijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/akeiji5)


End file.
